


Nothing Before Now

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Dawn thinks about the Before
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers





	Nothing Before Now

  
She catches herself in a cycle of thought, thinking, always thinking of the Before. How things were in her mind as opposed to how they actually played out in reality. She remembers Faith’s easy grin, the ruffled hair, the relentless tickling from a girl who seemed like the big sister Dawn had always wanted. Would things be so confusing now if she could accept that none of that ever happened? That the signals she was getting from Faith could be acted upon as if they were two strangers that only met for the first time months ago, rather than years?  



End file.
